


擦肩<5>

by MIANPINK



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIANPINK/pseuds/MIANPINK
Summary: * 樟树大学是我随便起的蠢名，取了zs的拼音……如果过于难听，我以后改掉* lofter的pc端打不开，就先放在AO3了，现在就是暂时放一下，以后如果有空了会把lofter上的文整理过来，lofter那边也会补齐整理好（但前提是我打得开pc端的* 两周一篇系列-10.8/21篇





	擦肩

 

 

“抱歉，来迟了。刚刚走错路。“

 

“没事。走吧，先去咖啡店？”山治嘴上说着没事，其实他已经在这里等了半个小时。要是放在平时，山治一定掉头就走。今天要不是要完成作业没有办法，自己又对这个绿脑袋好奇得不行，山治一定不会浪费大好的下午在太阳地里站半个小时。

 

大作业需要学生去街头进行问卷调查，山治和索隆在组长的分配下顺其自然地成为了一组，其实就算组长不这么排，山治也有意要和索隆一组。他实在太好奇这个家伙了，或者说，这个家伙实在太吸引他了，他想要和他有更多的接触，就像他之前说的“好想和他成为朋友”。

 

咖啡店里情侣很多，索隆拿着问卷站在一旁不知所措，他实在不知道如何介入情侣的谈话，更不好意思上前打扰。山治刚刚收完一张问卷，转头看到那个绿脑袋在发呆，抱着一叠问卷像个石头人。

 

“喂，愣着干嘛，你脸皮这么薄，这么多问卷发到明年也发不完。”山治一把搭上索隆的肩膀，语气里微微有些调侃。索隆抿着嘴，心想“我什么时候和你这么熟了”，但又不好拉下脸来，毕竟自己确实站在这里像个傻子，自知理亏又不愿服输，索隆憋了半天憋出了句“你发你的就行了，别管我”。

 

山治一听这话，反倒乐了，“怎么可能不管你啊，大哥，我们一组，你发不完我还得陪着你。”山治说这些话的时候并没觉得不快，反而觉得有趣，这个绿脑袋果然愣头愣脑的，顶嘴的话都冒着呆气。

 

索隆一下子被山治噎得说不出话，刚想随便说点什么反驳一下，就见山治拿下了搭在自己肩上的胳膊，一把拿过索隆手里的问卷：“来，跟在后面学着点，我今天就免费教教你怎么搭讪~”

 

“你好~我们是樟树大学的学生，这里是我们大作业的问卷……”索隆涨红着脸，站在山治身后，看着他笑脸殷殷地向一对情侣递上问卷。索隆撇着嘴，心里暗想“啧，出卖色相算什么本事”。

 

 

 

 

  **< *>**

 

“喂喂，你少喝点啊，下午还要和组员一起讨论，你醉了我又要一人干两人活。”问卷总算都填完了，山治索隆两个人找了个饭店，打算吃完午饭直接去讨论的地方，不料索隆上来就说要喝啤酒，现在已经第三瓶了。

 

“才三瓶，醉不了。”索隆也不管山治的制止，接着给自己倒酒。

 

“喂，我说，你该不会是混道上的吧？”山治啃着一个鸡腿，抬眼望向索隆，问出了这么奇怪的问题，却好像满不在乎的样子。

 

“我要真是混道上的，你也够不怕死的。”

 

“问问而已嘛，我又没惹什么事，就算真惹着你了，你也不至于提刀砍了我吧~”山治啃完一只鸡腿，唆了唆手，用筷子叼起一只鸡腿丢到了索隆的碗里，“别喝酒了，最后一个，赏你的。”

 

“我如果真是混道上的，现在就摸把刀出来砍你。”索隆显然也没有真的生气，放下酒杯，顺手啃起了山治丢过来的鸡腿。

 

“喂，我说，下午讨论完一起去网吧吧，我请客。”

 

“你可不许耍赖。”

 

“不会不会，上网这点钱我还是出得起的，不过……晚饭换你请怎么样？”

 

“我们刚认识不到一周，你怎么好意思叫我请客？”

 

“欸，我说这就是你不对了，我都说请你去网吧了，一起打了游戏了就是朋友了，是朋友了请吃顿饭都不行的吗！”

 

“快吃你的饭吧，闭嘴。”索隆虽然长得有点凶，但并不是会对刚认识的人说“闭嘴”的人。他不知道怎么回事，眼前这个刚刚认识一周的人就是能找到方法让他吃瘪，斗嘴斗不过，又没办法打架，索隆心想，面前这个人可能是自己上辈子的冤家。

 

 

 

 

**< *>**

 

“你怎么这么菜啊，菜得扣脚。”

 

“哪有你菜，闪现空大，”山治说着把肩上的包往后一扔，恰好扔到了索隆的怀里，“走，吃饭去，你请客。”

 

索隆还没反应过来，低头一看，自己怀里正抱着那个人的书包，“喂，我说，我和你很熟吗？你包不要我扔了。”

 

山治在前面大摇大摆地走着，并没有理会索隆的威胁，抬起右手随意地摆了摆。此时，他恰巧站在一簇灯光下，金色的头发微微发出一圈光晕。索隆一愣神，轻轻一笑，随即说到：“那我可扔了！”然后毫不犹豫地一甩胳膊，书包“嗵”地一声掉进了山治前面开着口的垃圾桶里。

 

“喂！你干嘛！”被书包砸进垃圾桶的声音吓了一跳，赶忙抢救出书包，转头却瞧到罪魁祸首正幸灾乐祸地笑着，山治一瞬间不管不顾起来，来了兴致，提起手里的书包就砸了回去，“你今天必须请客！书包洗好了明天带给我！”

 

索隆笑嘻嘻地接着，也不嫌书包脏，提在手里就往山治的反方向走，“走，喝酒去，不跟上来就不请了。”

 

“说好的吃饭，不许耍赖！”山治从后面小跑着跟上来，快要跑到索隆身边的时候，轻轻一跳，压上了索隆的肩膀，“喂，明天要不要一起吃午饭。”

 

索隆把手里拎着的书包往山治脖子上一挂，看也不看他一眼，“除非你请客，不然没空。”

 

“行，请客就请客。那说好了，明天我去找你。话说你寝室是哪一间啊？”

 

 

 

 

  **< *>**

 

晚上到了寝室，索隆在室友奇怪的注视下，把山治硬要挤进来的脑袋塞了回去。关上门后，从抽屉里拿出了之前随身带的小相机，用数据线连接电脑，一张一张地翻看照片，就像回到了一年前。终于，索隆停下按动鼠标的手，屏幕上是一年前自己同样翻看过的一张照片。一个男生，穿着单薄的衬衫，在夜晚的灯光下抬头看着些什么。

 

这个背影一次次重叠，索隆对于这个背影的记忆也一次次加深。终于在这一天，从陌生到熟悉，从模糊到清晰，这个背影在索隆心中烙下了印记。

 

相遇或许是偶然，但一次又一次的相遇更像是一种宿命。索隆不相信巧合，也不相信命运，但他知道，他的相机只记录自己喜欢的，过去是，现在也是。索隆不知道一年前的那个背影究竟哪里吸引了自己，也不知道今天的自己又是如何再一次认出这个人，更不知道，对于这个突然自说自话闯入自己生活的人，为何接受得如此自然而愉悦。

 

也不知是出于什么目的，索隆把这张照片导进了手机。突然，随着“嗡嗡”的两声，屏幕上弹出一条消息：

 

[文斯莫克·山治]：“我想了一下，明天还是你请客吧。”

 

 

 

  **< *>**

 

“嗡嗡”，山治躺在床上看着手机突然就傻笑起来：

 

[绿藻头罗罗诺亚·索隆]：“你吃屎。”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * 樟树大学是我随便起的蠢名，取了zs的拼音……如果过于难听，我以后改掉  
> * lofter的pc端打不开，就先放在AO3了，现在就是暂时放一下，以后如果有空了会把lofter上的文整理过来，lofter那边也会补齐整理好（但前提是我打得开pc端的  
> * 两周一篇系列-10.8/21篇


End file.
